


Separation

by GriiffinWrites



Series: Severed [1]
Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Bittybones AU - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, UnderFresh, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1/4th book in series, A little bit cliche but in a good way, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, BITTIES, Babysitting, Bittysitting, Cages, Crying, Does it count as that?, Error and fresh are siblings, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, May add more tags as this goes on, Other, Sadness, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, maybe a hint of incest???, oneshots???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: "I'd never leave you,"He thought it was the truth.Things don't always go your way[Chapter 2 has been rewriten!]





	1. Unasked for

"I'd never leave you," The Glitchy bitty said. At least he thought it was the truth, after all, Glitchy and Fresh were siblings, and who wouldn't want a cute pair of siblings like them? Glitchy was a not very nice bitty. He was very rude and mean to people, which caused him to get often very little attention. Maybe he wouldn't exactly be described as cute. He liked to listen to the talking outside the cage, and watch the people in the adoption center. Now on the other hand, we have Fresh. Who knows how they were even siblings. He's chill, laidback, social, and quite observant. What he didn't expect was to get someones attention.

"I like this one!" Someone said. "Another adoption?" The Fresh bitty asked. "Wait." Glitchy said. "She's looking at us!" Glitchy hissed. "Mm?" Fresh hummed. "Can i get this one?" The tall girl said. Before Glitchy could protest, a adoption worker started speaking. "Alright, be careful with him. Glitchys are feisty ones," The worker said. The Glitchy listened in silently. They start chatting, but he tunes out of the conversation. He didn't honestly care. " _We'll_ finally get an owner!" The Fresh said to him. But Glitchy was not listening.He was spaced out, when he suddenly felt a hand surrounding his body. He shrieks in terror "Lem'me go!" He shouts, squirming in their grip. The girl pulls him out of the cage, shutting the door of it. He looks down to his brother as he was raised in the air. Then, fear struck his soul when he realized something.

Fresh isn't coming with him.

"FREEEESH!"

Tears sting his eyes as he starting kicking and biting the girl "Noo!" He wails, trying to slip out of her grasp. "Glitchy!" The Fresh bitty calls to him, growing farther and farther away. He starts screaming, tears streaming down his cheekbones. He sees his sibling mouthing 'It'll be okay,' but he wouldn't believe him. Glitchy feels the breeze on his back as hes taken outside, into a large vehicle. He's placed inside a cage. He scrambles into a corner, curling up into a small ball. He doesn't want to be here. He sniffles, crying silently for hours.


	2. Reunion...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers reunite after a year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of chapter two, now it's improved! Don't worry, this isn't the last of them. I have big plans for them...
> 
> Edit: Learn what happens next in my story 'Consequences';

"Glitchy!" His owner, Elizabeth, or Liz, called for him. Liz waltzed over to the bitty, speaking. "It's time to go out!" She says, clearly filled with joy. "Alright," The Glitchy says, the cage opening. Liz scooped him up, before carrying him outside and to the big vehicle. A car, he learned. "Where are we going?" He quiety asks. She smirks. "It's a secret!" She drives them to another house, before taking him out and going the door. She knocks, a woman opening the door. "Greetings, Linda!" She says, Stepping inside with the bitty. She sets him inside a unfamiliar cage, before explaining. "Linda and me got to talk, So you two make friends!" Only then The Glitchy realized there was another bitty in the cage. He looked... Ridiculous. He wore colorful clothing that was almost blinding, and weird gllasses. The strange bitty seemeed to recognise him. "Glitchy?" He asks. Glitchy frrowns. He doesn't know any Fresh Bitties! "Who are you-" He gets cut off by his mind. Something clicks together. 

"Fresh!" He shoutts. It was his brother! How could he forget! The two run into a hug, grinning. "I knew you'd remember me, Bro," Fresh says. He was certainly... Different. Suddenly, Liz returns. "You guys made friends fast! That's good, because Linda has a lot of business to do, so i'll be taking care of you two," She explains. This makes them smile even more. She picks them up and takes them to the car, setting them down. She starts the car, beginning to drive back home. The car swivels around a little bit, making her tighten her grip on the wheel. "Sorry!" she apologizes to the bitties. Suddenly, The car starts shaking around and the last they remember is the car spinning round and round and then-

**CRASH!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
